Developmental funds are a major source of flexible funding for the SKCCC. These funds have allowed the Center to strengthen its scientific programs and provide scientists the opportunity to explore innovative ideas and new collaborations. These funds are critical to maintaining and extending the research vitality of the scientific programs in the Cancer Center. Use of these funds is tightly linked to the formal planning and evaluation activities of the Center. A review of the priority of programmatic needs for new faculty recruitment by the Director, Associate Directors and Program Leaders has resulted in this estimated allocation of development funds during this next CCSG cycle to new faculty investigators $500,000 (67%), pilot projects $100,000 (13%), and shared resource development $150,000 (20%). We are requesting $750,000 in Developmental Funds. These funds will be instrumental in achieving the goals of SKCCC's strategic planning. Given the expansion in our research programs and sponsored funding (an increase of over 100% in the last five years), we believe this increase is justified.